


Exhausted Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octopussy finds a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted Happiness

Moneypenny can’t quite hide her smirk when Octopussy slips into her room, settling beside her with a sigh. She knows she’s safe now, James is happy enough and, between the two of them, they can keep him content without Octopussy having to stay with him. James seems happier with her around even if she isn’t in his bed. 

Moneypenny smiles as she lets Octopussy settle into her, curling against her side. The two had talked it through, neither quite sure why they felt such a draw to one another, Octopussy had insisted on bringing her girls, but the two of them had settled into a relationship. Octopussy was safe now and happier with Moneypenny to keep her warm.


End file.
